A generic box grip poses the problem that the grip ring mounted in the grip shell just comprises a single hand grip which is arranged in the interior of the grip shell. This leads to the drawback that a box provided with the generic box grip can only be handled with difficulty.
It is therefore one aspect of the present invention to provide a box grip that affords considerably improved handling.
To assist in the understanding of one embodiment of the present invention the following list of components and associated numbering found in the drawings is provided herein:
1Box grip2Grip shell3Interior4Grip ring5Hand grip6Hand grip7Edge section8Hand grip9Finger grooving10Finger grooving11Finger grooving12Upper edge13Mounting means14Mounting eye15Central recess16Internal thread17Front face18Locking19Passage recess20Nut/inclination adjusting nut21Screw head22Contact surface23Lid24Passage recesses25Passage recesses26Inclination adjusting means27Screw28Sleeve29Edge portionBBox
It should be understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale. In certain instances, details which are not necessary for an understanding of the invention or which render other details difficult to perceive may have been omitted. It should be understood, of course, that the invention is not necessarily limited to the particular embodiments illustrated herein.